


В мире грез

by felis_lynx_cymmerica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felis_lynx_cymmerica/pseuds/felis_lynx_cymmerica
Summary: О книгах.





	В мире грез

 

Мои друзья стоят в шкафу на полках.  
Я называю их по именам,   
Я открываю книгу – и надолго  
Реальность уступает место снам.  
  
Я странствую в неведомых мирах,  
Сражаюсь с огнедышащим драконом,  
Парю над бездной, побеждая страх,  
И защищаю справедливости законы.  
  
Без сожаления с землей прощаясь,  
Я счастлива, свободна словно птица...  
Но в серую реальность возвращаюсь,  
Перевернув последнюю страницу.


End file.
